<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>酒渍樱桃巧克力 by PoesiewieBrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023305">酒渍樱桃巧克力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot'>PoesiewieBrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>市面上最常见的那一种酒渍樱桃巧克力叫mon chéri。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>酒渍樱桃巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你又听见防盗门密码锁窸窸窣窣的动静，下意识地以为家里进了贼，随后就明白了。你稍微把正在播放的电影声音调小了一点。</p>
<p>有人开门又关门，门外的桂花香气挤挤嚷嚷地飘进来。脱掉鞋子的声音听上去浮皮潦草，该是用右脚把左脚的鞋一蹬，再从鞋子里抽出左脚依样画葫芦地把另一只鞋也蹬掉，两只鞋就像一个愁眉苦脸的“八”字那样，道不同不相为谋地躺在玄关的地上，有的时候其中一只还是鞋底朝天。然后鞋子的主人走进来，步伐沉重，把包往地上一扔，迫不及待地瘫在了沙发面前的地毯上。他带来了一股清香的沐浴露味道，好歹这人从健身房回来之前还洗了澡，safe。</p>
<p>“跟你说多少遍了，来我家之前至少发个消息啊，大半夜突然有人在开自己家门很恐怖的好不好。”</p>
<p>“去健身房太累了我一根多余的手指都不想动嘛……小亮在看什么？”大个子把脑袋搁在了你的膝盖上，你不动声色地微微踮起脚，他的个子太高，这样的姿势其实他并不太舒服。</p>
<p>“老电影，有点无聊。”你拿起遥控器按下了暂停键。</p>
<p>“那要做吗。”</p>
<p>“你还有力气？”你戳了戳他软软的腰，这人穿衣显瘦脱衣有泡泡肉，很难想象职业竟然是模特。</p>
<p>那个穿着西装走在伸展台上身形只有窄窄一片的大仓忠义，和面前想拿零食又不想坐直呲牙咧嘴伸着刚练完的手臂努力去够的小忠，感觉不太像一个人。</p>
<p>你用膝盖颠两下他的头，站起来把零食塞进他的手里，顺便去拿一瓶红酒。你在厨房打开窗子，深吸一口几近固体凝滞沉重的桂花香，伸出头看楼下，只看见深绿的叶子。被他看到又要说“小亮表情好呆”。</p>
<p>他向来不懂得这些东西，你写了首歌送给他，他还傻乎乎地问：“这歌里的’你’都是谁啊？”一边还在大吃粉丝送来的慰问品。</p>
<p>“……没有特指，大概是歌迷吧。”乐队排练室里一片微妙的寂静，然后那位小个子洋葱头主唱猖狂地大笑出声，你好想塞个香菇堵住主唱的嘴。</p>
<p>可能只有在歌词里写“我爱你大仓忠义”他才会确切地知道那是写给他的歌，但你绝对绝对打死也不会这么做。</p>
<p>“小忠，还要喝吗？”你看着他面前的杯子相当迅速地空掉，零食也吃了个七七八八。</p>
<p>“不喝了，要节制。”他放下酒杯，扭过头看你的眼神里带着微笑，“因为还想和小亮做爱。”</p>
<p>你早预料到这个结局，虽然你完全不能认同把为了上床所以健完身少喝点酒称为“节制”的修辞。他磨蹭过来圈住你，半路膝盖碰到了茶几上呲牙咧嘴，“好痛……这里伸展不开哎小亮。”</p>
<p>“那我们到床上去？”</p>
<p>他吻住你，你感到被他身上沐浴露的薄荷味包围环绕，唯有嘴里是他渡来的，葡萄酒微酸的余味。</p>
<p>你偷偷迷恋过他在台上冷漠略带不耐烦的表情，他在刺眼的聚光灯下看不到你。可他也会穿着卫衣运动裤在化妆间里打游戏，看到你偷偷走进来兴高采烈地大叫“小亮”，拉着你坐下来然后把下巴放在你头顶蹭来蹭去。此刻他双手撑在你身侧，微卷的刘海被汗打湿，眼神里有种攻击性。他瞳色很浅，让你想起猎豹的斑纹。</p>
<p>他身上有种种奇妙的反差而自己对此浑然不知，也从未刻意强调过这种差异性，你不知道自己更喜欢他的哪一面，或许这些加在一起才是他最可爱的地方。</p>
<p>他从你身上下来，手脚张开地在你旁边躺下，长长地呼出一口气。你艰难地侧过身，拨了拨他的头发。他伸出一只手臂环着你。</p>
<p>“为什么小亮成天吃垃圾食品却这么瘦还有肌肉。”他低沉的声音听上去委委屈屈，成功破坏了事后的旖旎气氛。</p>
<p>你噗嗤一声笑了出来。</p>
<p>这确实是他最可爱的地方。</p>
<p>他嘴里小声抱怨着“明明去过健身房才洗了澡怎么又出汗了”一面下床进浴室冲澡，你在床上支起身子看着窗外银白的月牙。你想随便找点东西补充一下糖分，摸到床头柜上还有几颗巧克力，却早已忘记为什么它们会出现在这里。应该没过期吧，你心不在焉地剥开糖纸，是酒渍樱桃巧克力，不太甜，声称自己不吃西式点心的小忠也不讨厌。</p>
<p>你轻轻地咬开外面的巧克力包裹，舔了舔樱桃上黏稠的酒壳。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>